Counters and Purple Marks
by LoveOfCrazy
Summary: An adult Reborn Lemon with reader. The main character's name is Shuriken Shuri for short.


I had just left the warehouse. We finally caught that bastard who had been trying to kill Tsuna. I heard his screams, as I got into the black car. I had been expecting my best friend, Tsuna to be there, but instead he wasn't. In his place was the one guy who could make my heart skip a beat. "Hello Shuriken." He said in his velvety adult voice. "Hello Reborn- Kun!" I glomped him, then moved to my seat. "I have a mission for you Shuriken." I looked at him with sparkly eyes. "What is it?" "I'll show you when we get there." I sat in my seat and buckled up my seatbelt. We arrived at this huge house. I got out of the car gasping. "wow…" " This way Shuriken." I followed behind him quickly, as the car drove off. He opened the door, and when I stepped inside, the front room was beautiful! There was a crystal chandelier and golden staircase, and! "Shuriken." "Eh?" I looked up to see Reborn looking pleased. "I see you like it here?" "Oh yes!" I felt myself getting hyper, so I calmed myself down. "What is the mission you wish me to do Reborn?" I looked at him. He smirked back at me. "Why don't you go get something from the kitchen. I'll be right back." With that, he walked upstairs into a different room.

Uhh... Okay? I walked into the kitchen to see a bottle of wine. I loved the way wine tasted. Especially red wine. I don't think Reborn-kun would care if I took some. Right? I opened the bottle and reached up to find a wine glass. I finally reached one and set it on the counter, pouring in the wine. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, and I felt a pair of warm lips on my neck. "R-Reborn- Kun?" "Yes, my love?" I felt myself blush. "W-what about my mission?" I quietly stuttered. "This is your mission… I need you…" His mouth went up to my ear and his teeth tugged on it. He whispered my name in that velvety voice. "Shuri…" I went crazy. I turned around to face him, and immediately, his lips crashed onto mine. He lifted my body onto the counter, to be more level with me. I took off his hat, and placed it on my head, and began to tangle my fingers in his short hair. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I granted it, obviously. He explored every inch of my mouth with that… Amazing tongue. I heard something crash to the floor, but honestly, I didn't care. I felt him pick me up, and begin carrying me. His lips released mine, and that was when I began to unbutton his shirt, placing kisses on his neck and torso.

He took me up the stairs, and into a bedroom. I was thrown onto a huge bed, which was made up with black satin sheets. He climbed ontop of me, and I looked into his eyes lovingly. "You're so beautiful Shuri…" He whispered, as he began to nibble on my neck, making me giggle lightly. Suddenly, he found my sweet spot, making me quietly moan his name. It only encouraged him more. He began to suck, and bite on that spot, and it was driving me insane. As soon as he was done with my neck, he began to remove my top, unbuttoning it ever so slowly. Thank god I had worn that blue lacey bra, that I had just bought. He began kissing my chest, as he removed my bra quickly, throwing it to the ground. I was going to scold him for throwing such an expensive bra on the ground, when suddenly he began biting and kissing my breasts. I moaned loudly, arching my back at the same time. He licked and sucked on one, while he massaged the other one. He then switched and gave the same treatment to the other. "mmm… Reborn-Kun.." I moaned in his ear. That must have driven him insane, because the next thing I know, I was left in only my panties. I felt his fingers rub e ever so gently. He smirked at me seductively. "You're wet Shuri…" I growled and turned him over, so that now he was on bottom. I unbuckled his pants very slowly, just to tease him. I pulled off his boxer shorts, showing his hard member. I began to lick the tip ever so slowly. He growled at me. "Don't tease me Shuri…" I giggled, and began to suck and lick his throbbing member. I heard him moan quietly. But I wanted him to be louder. I began to suck faster, pumping his member quickly. "Shuri!" He moaned loudly, as his seed shot into my mouth. I swallowed it all, and crawled ontop of him. He growled and flipped me over, not wasting anymore time. He stuck himself in me, only stopping so that I could get used to his size. I kissed him passionately, to let him know I was ready. He began pumping inside of me, the only sounds being our thighs slapping together, and our constant moaning. Suddenly, he began to hit my G-Spot, making me dig my nails into his hair, and scream his name loudly. "Fuck me Reborn! Faster!" I moaned. He immediately, obeyed my orders. I felt myself about to cum. "Reborn! I'm going to-" He moaned loudly. "Shuri!" "Reborn!" As we both climaxed, he kissed me passionately, releasing his seed inside me. Some of our cum poured out and went on the satin sheets. He removed himself from me, and laid next to me, pulling me on top of him. "I love you." He whispered as he stroked my long blue hair, and kissed me ever so gently. I blushed. " I love you too Reborn-Kun." Suddenly, I heard it. "YEAH! GET SOME!" I turned towards the door, to see Ryohei standing there cheering, and Tsuna covering his eyes in fear. "I didn't see anything! I swear Shuri-Chan!" I blushed a deep red, and hid myself under the sheets, leaving Reborn exposed. He hugged me tightly. "Out!" He yelled at Tsuna and Ryohei. They closed the door and immediately left. Reborn smirked and kissed me. I giggled and smiled up at him. "Round 2?" He smirked. I nodded my head, and soon, the room was filled with nothing but mine and Reborn's moans.

Epilogue:

You sat there with Ryohei, and Tsuna. Eventually, you got over them seeing you having sex, and as did they. "Hey Shuri?" "Yeah Tsuna?" "I've been meaning to ask you. What's that on your neck?" "Huh?" You got up and looked in the mirror, at this huge purple hickey. "I VISITED MY DAD THIS MORNING!" I yelled, and turned around to see Reborn (in adult form of course). "Don't worry Shuri. It's just something to show everyone that you're mine." He hugged you protectively, and you couldn't help but smile. "I hate you so much right now." You replied. "I love you too." He smiled and kissed you gently.


End file.
